


Last Good Bye

by Hinako29



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Late Confession, Light Angst, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Redemption, Sad Angel, Unheard Confession, mention of marriage, too little too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinako29/pseuds/Hinako29
Summary: Just a one-shot story for if Charlie succeeds to redeem Angel Dust and his late confession to Alastor. Where Angel Dust become good friends with Alastor during his redemption plan and end up liking him more than friends but it was too late. His time is up.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	Last Good Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'm Hinako and welp, here is my first fic here in AO3 and here I am giving you RadioDust fanfic. Anyway! Enjoy, hope you'll like this one-shot story I wrote. Hopefully, I'm not sure if it is good X'D

The Hazbin Hotel currently is bustling with demons around as it is a big night, a powerful demon has gotten married and Charlie being the sweet friend of the demon decided to help plan out the party and here they are, happily enjoying the party even Vaggie and Husk is having fun..... except for a certain spider demon who decided to slip out from the suffocating party and went to the open-air rooftop of the hotel.

Angel slowly twirled the empty wine glass in his hand as he rests his arms against the steel fence at the rooftop, staring up the empty dark red sky. He can still hear the music playing from downstairs.

"True love huh......." He murmured, tears threatening to fall. His mind kept replaying the scene when the demon couple burst through the main door announcing their engagement and how everyone was happy for them. He remembers how Charlie is gushing about how those two look so cute together and how Nifty fangirling that her OTP coming true which he couldn't really understand what that means. He remembers how he has to force himself to put on his best happy smile to congratulate them despite his heart is breaking in millions of pieces when that was happening.

He snaps out of his thought and stops himself from crying when he heard the door creak open.

"There you are, my good arachnid fellow!"

The familiar radio voice rang through the roof. Oh, how that voice never fails to make his heart skip a beat. Angel put on a smile as he looks back to the radio demon, something that he was getting really good at doing.

"Al! Hey! The star of the party! Why are you here instead of partying hard downstairs?" Angel raised his wine glass 

"Charlie is quite worried when she didn't saw you at the party, I thought you be here," Alastor said as he approached him. Angel's heart squeezes seeing him in a white tuxedo with golden lining instead of red. He is all dressed up.

Sadly is not all dolled up for him.

"Just here to get some fresh air....what about you? it is your wedding party, after all, congratulations on being newlywed..... You know you can't leave your wife alone down there ." Angel said and give a dry laugh.

"Mimzy can handle herself for a few minutes," Alastor said as he set himself beside Angel. Alastor snaps his finger as a bottle of wine appear, he pours himself a glass then held it to Angel who declines the offer.

"I'm already a little tipsy, Charlie be pissed if I got drunk."

Alastor nodded as he drinks his wine. " We really have gone a long way don't we?"

"......we sure did."

Angel smiles softly as he reminisced the old days. Their first meeting, them getting along, Angel taking his redemption plan seriously, Mimzy arrival......

Angel realizing his unrequited love for Alastor.

It has been quite some years. 50 perhaps? Or 80? He couldn't remember but he knows it's been great years.....quitting his jobs, getting clean off from drugs, alcohol, and sex, becoming great friends with everyone and Alastor.

Both of the demons admire the nice red sky as soft muffled music can be heard from downstairs and soft radio static from the radio demon.

"Do you remember our first meeting ?" Alastor started.

"Pfft- course I do ....." Angel give a smirk as he joked. " Finally decided to take my offer , ey ?"

Alastor's smile stiff as he narrowed his eyes at Angel who wiggles his eyebrows jokingly then Alastor laugh.

"You really are something Angel."

"Heck yes I am!" Angel said smiling as his heart ache listening to Alastor's laugh.

"You know....." Angel started as he looks at the empty wine glass in his hand. "if I told past me that I befriend with the Radio Demon and not suck his dick, past me would think I'm hysterical."

Alastor gives a small more genuine smile as he nodded. " As do I...I be thinking I'm crazy, being friend with you and got married to someone......never was sure I be wanting to live the rest of my dead life with a certain someone"

Angel's smile became strained as he forced himself to let out a small laugh. " Haha yeah.. .look at us now, me being clean while you being happily married....."

"Is all thanks to you my good friend."

"Heh yeah...."

Angel internally grimaced. Yes, he did this to himself, he was so stupid of letting Alastor go and give him love advice but....the moment when Mimzy step in the hotel, he can see Alastor's eye lit up. Angel notices the look in his eyes, the faint red appearing on his greyish face, the loving smile that will never be for him.

But that's ok.

As long as Alastor is happy, he'll be ok

He's happy as long as Alastor is happy with the one he loves.

No matter how much it hurt.

Time will heal it...

Hopefully

Angel stare off else whereas Alastor took another sip of his wine. "I'm really glad we have met Angel Dust...despite our rough start," Alastor said fully facing Angel. "You really are a great friend......I really should repay your kindness someday."

Angel's heart ache hearing that. He can feel his tears coming out again as he held it in. He looks away from Alastor giving soft laugh.

"Sure......"

An idea pop on his head as he looks back to Alastor. It is a selfish request but maybe just this once.....

"Or you can repay it now. Just close your eyes." Angel said looking right back at Alastor who look confused and alert making Angel rolls his eyes.

"I'm not gonna do anything dirty Al......unless you want to."

Alastor got his eyes narrowed at Angel who just gives an innocent smile. Alastor sigh and closes his eyes, smile still intact.

Angel set his wine glass aside and took a step closer, hand slowly reach out wanting to cup his cheeks yet he didn't. He just let his hands hover beside the cheeks as he stares at Alastor's feature. Oh, how he'll miss playing his soft red hair, miss seeing his everlasting smile, the mischievous glint in his eyes. He'll miss everything about Alastor.

Angel slowly inching closer and closer to the point that their lips are just an inch away.

Then he stops.

No

He can't do it

Alastor is not his

If he did this, he knows he wouldn't let go

Everything will fall apart

His time with Alastor is up

This time, Alastor couldn't be his but maybe in another life...

Maybe in his next life

Alastor could felt Angel pull away. He is curious about what the spider demon is thinking but he decided to keep his eyes close.

"Hey Smiles.....just promise me you'll be happy with Mimzy and.....never feel that you're alone, know that you can count on the others."

Alastor nodded, his ears twitch to soft sniffles. He wonders if Angel is crying.

" ....and let Charlie know that I'm thankful for supporting me so much.......tell everyone that I am grateful for everything they've done....and that thank you for putting up with me all these years......Help me take care of Fat Nuggets ok ?"

This time, Alastor can hear Angel's soft sobbing. His brow furrows as he opens his eyes wondering what's wrong.

"Angel that sounds like a fare-...." He trailed off as his eye widens at the sight in front of him.

Angel is fading and glowing...... Literally.

His fur is fading into human skin, blond hair can be seen, his pink eyes slowly turning into blue, the extra eyes underneath become freckles. Angel is crying, tears rolling down his cheeks yet he put a smile.

".....Bye bye Al."

Angel said his last sentence that went unheard to the deer demon and put on his best smile as lights consume him. Alastor drops his wine glass out of pure shock as he reaches out to Angel wanting to pull him back.....

It's too late

Alastor stumbles to his knee when Angel have faded into nothing as he tries to process what had happened.

He's gone

Angel is gone

What left is just his last words

And an angel feather in his hand

_Hey Alastor, Ti Amo_

**Author's Note:**

> Drawing done by me. It is kinda a quick sketch so I hope is ok but I just wanna give a little visual so yea! Angel is redeem and I like the idea of having something left behind and angel feather seem to fit so anyway! Thank you for reading!


End file.
